Happy Valetine's Day
by YaoiHearts
Summary: Dr. Morgan tries to convince Chuck to give his crush a box of chocolates. Kind short, little fluffy. R&R if you think there should be more. Casey/Chuck
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of the rare moments that I actually have a computer to do any thing with:D Anyway, this is my first time ever writing anything about this pairing (though I do love the crap out of them) and I hope I did ok:D If you feel that I could have done better some where, please let me know, criticism is welcome, though, if you flame me then I'll just have my own entertainment calling you a flamer; IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING CASEY/CHUCK, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLICK THE STORY?

Any way, I hope that you enjoy, and don't forget to review, I'll even give you a cookie:D

(oh and if I owned anything, do you think I would really be here. Obviously, no ownage, and I don't claim it!)

_xxxCCxxx_

Chuck sighed. "Morgan, please shut up."

"Come on, man," Morgan pleaded. "You have to do it."

"I don't have to do anything," Chuck countered. He had no idea why Morgan just wouldn't leave him alone.

"But Chuck, it's Valentine's Day; you have to do something for him. Do you think anyone else does?"

He knew his best friend was right, but he didn't understand why he had to be the one to give him something.

As if reading his mind, Morgan answered his unspoken question. "You're the only one that actually likes him, and I mean as more than a friend or coworker."

Again, Morgan was right. He was the only one.

"But why me?" he still begged as he let his head drop to his desk.

"I'm not telling you to write your name on it in big, red letters, just drop it in Casey's locker when he's not looking.

Just in case, you haven't been following, I'll clarify things you. It was Valentine's Day, and Chuck bought a box of chocolate for Casey, but now he's too afraid to give them to him. You see, truth be told, Chuck didn't really like Sarah as anything more than a friend. The one he really liked was none other than John Casey, the big, bad-ass, can-kill-you-in-one-move John Casey. He knew he must be insane.

"Come on, Chuck," Morgan said in his Dr. Morgan voice. "You don't have to tell him how you feel, you don't even have to tell him that you're secretly gay, just give him the damn chocolates buddy.

Chuck groaned and shook his head against the desk. No one knew about the 'secretly gay' part other than Morgan, and now he was asking him to endanger that secret.

"If you don't do it, then I will…and you know that I'll make sure Casey knows who they're from and why….

Chuck's head shot up. "NO!" He looked around to see if any one heard the overly loud word. "No, I'll do it. After all, he might just think that it was Jeff and Lester messing with him…

"Yeah, he might…." Morgan said as he walked away from the Nerd Herd desk.

Chuck let his head drop to the desk once more. Though, if he had kept his head up, he just might have seen a rather amused Casey walk by.

_xxxCCxxx_

Chuck stood there, just staring at the lockers. He had been there for what seemed like hours, though it was probably closer to about five minutes. He knew that any moment, someone was going to walk in and see him standing there like a frozen idiot, but that wasn't exactly on his mind right now. All he could think were different scenarios of Casey finding that the chocolates, that were currently in his hand and were suppose to be in Casey's locker, were for him from Chuck.

Needless to say, Chuck was too scared to put the candy into the locker. He turned around, and ran into a solid wall of muscle. He heard a slight gruff sound, though he didn't need that to know that he had just run into the man he could never stop thinking about.

"Uh… hey Casey. What's up?" He asked nervously.

If Casey had any knowledge of what was going on, then he didn't let it be known. He simply said, "It's my break,"

If Chuck hadn't been preoccupied with about a million other thoughts, then he might have heard the very, very slight undertone of amusement in Casey's voice that he kept well hidden. But of course, our poor distraught nerd/spy hadn't heard it, and just nodded his head as he high-tailed it out of the room. There was just no way he could talk to Casey right now, as if nervously not speaking and running away were any better than anything he could have said.

_xxxCCxxx_

It was the end of the day, everyone had gone home, and it was about five minutes until Chuck was suppose to lock up. He had told Morgan his encounter with Casey in the break room, and all his best friend had to say was that you should have just given him the candy.

For the millionth time that day, Chuck sighed and dropped his head to his desk. He had been so out of it that he didn't even notice when someone walked up behind him and two large hands placed themselves on either side of him on the desk.

"Ya know," said a deep voice that caused him to jump, "I thought for sure that you would work up the courage to put the in my locker."

Of course, he was referring to the box of chocolates that sat on a self under Chuck's desk, but Chuck decided to feign ignorance. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Casey did his little chuckle that he does every once in awhile when he found something particularly entertaining. "I'm not stupid Chuck, I know those chocolates are for me. In fact I know the exact moment you bought them; I am spy. And a very good one.

The last sentence had a tone to it that made Chuck believe that Casey knew ever thing.

But still, he couldn't let go of the ignorant act. "Like I said, I- I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop playing stupid Chuck, it's not very becoming of you."

Deciding that this was going no where, and that he would need to take things into his own hands (literally), Casey spun Chuck's chair around so that they were face to face, and didn't give him a chance to ask what was happening before smashing his lips to Chuck's.

But before Chuck to react, or even think, Casey pulled away, with a little smirk on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chuck." He grabbed the chocolates and walked away, leaving Chuck to stare at his retreating back. (More like back_side_.)

All he could think about was that was the best Valentine's Day present he had ever gotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I know there was suppose to be more, and now there is, but I decided to make it another story instead of a chapter, so if you want to read the next installment, please go read "Happy St. Patrick's Day."

And always remember, reviewing makes you a god! ;p


End file.
